


Strawberries and False Promises

by EllaBesmirched (El_Bell)



Series: Pledge AU [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, is off screen negotiation a thing?, lots of check ins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Bell/pseuds/EllaBesmirched
Summary: Levi's first year of med school has been even more challenging than he could have predicted.Erwin has just the thing to help him relax.





	Strawberries and False Promises

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so uhhh it struck me that the Eruri fandom could use some feel goods right about now and since this has been sitting *mostly finished* in my wips for MONTHS I figured I should put my ass in gear and finally post the damn thing. :) 
> 
> Have some very kinky Erurimike with lots of communication, check ins, love, adoration, and not a single heart shattering choice in sight.

Levi is going crazy. 

That is the only word for it. He has never felt anything like this. He thought he'd be well suited to the dramatic pace of medical school, thought it would be nothing compared to the life he had already lived, but maybe he has gone soft since he turned in his leather for scrubs. Maybe he has forgotten how to live in a constant state of tension. Things _had_ gotten very quiet in the years since Zeke was locked up awaiting a trial that Levi was beginning to think would never come. He and Erwin had only had to learn to live with what had happened-- nothing else had come to stack on top of it.

He'd finished in the top twelve percent of his class during undergrad, and had been able to pick the exact medical program he wanted to go into. Things had seemed, truly, to be going his way. 

Now he thinks maybe he was an idiot. At least, that's what he thinks when he has any room in his brain to consider anything that isn't what step one is if he arrives first in a room to find a patient in cardiac arrest, or how to tell the difference between gas, menstrual cramps, and appendicitis, or how to read stroke symptoms in a responsive patient.

"Okay," Erwin says gently, hand on Levi's side, under the arm that he had thrown onto the desk. "That's enough." 

"Fine," Levi mumbles. "'m fine, I gotta finish this, uh--" What _was_ it he'd been working on? "Chapter's important, didja know there's 650 muscles in the human body?" 

"Really?"

"'S right here, see, gotta learn about--uh."

"Muscles." 

Levi mumbles something and realizes he hasn’t actually spoken words about a beat too late.

Erwin leans forward and blows out the candle Levi had been using to study with. It was an enormous three-wick fucker that Levi had bought just for this. After all the time he spends under fluorescent lighting, trying to read by actual lamp light gives him a headache. Plus, Erwin had been trying to sleep. 

"This is my foot," Erwin says. "I'm putting it down. Come to bed."

"Babe," Levi groans. He still hasn't lifted his head off the desk however. 

Erwin kisses the crown of his head and wordlessly walks from the bedroom. Levi silently relights his candle and picks up his highlighter even though the words are going fuzzy and have been for the past hour.

"Here," Erwin says gently, and Levi jumps because he hadn't heard Erwin come in-- and okay, maybe he _had_ fallen asleep for a few minutes. He blinks blearily, and then realizes Erwin is trying to hand him a hot mug.

He takes it and sips without thinking, but it's not too hot. Chamomile with a little bit of honey. Levi prefers stronger tea, generally, but the soothing chamomile pairs well with the tiny dash of sweetness. Levi breathes it in and feels himself sagging in his desk chair. 

"You're not learning anything when you can't keep your eyes open," Erwin tells him, like he has so many times before. "Come to bed." 

Levi nods. "Don't let me sleep in tomorrow," he demands. It's a full four days before he has to be back in class, back in the lab, and he wants to get as much done as he can between now and then. He has more things to study, not to mention chores to do and errands to run. Erwin does a pretty good job of keeping the place tidy but he never cleans behind the toilet right. 

“I won’t,” Erwin insists. He helps Levi from the desk chair, and takes the mug out of Levi’s hand when he starts to pull his shirt off before putting it down. 

Levi is asleep before he has fully relaxed into the bed. 

*

Erwin lied to him. 

He _lied._

Levi sits bolt upright in bed and knows it is not morning by the quality of the light filtering through the window. When he scrambles for his phone he sees it’s two pm. _Two pm._

“Erwin!” Levi calls furiously, flinging himself from the bed. It’s dim and quiet in the bedroom. Levi had been buried in their thick duvet with only one beam of light through the curtains to break the darkness. It is cool and it smells like fresh laundry and Erwin’s skin and Levi had been _so comfortable._

He’s going to kill him. 

He careens out into the hallway, and then the living room, stomping the whole way, ready to let Erwin know _exactly_ what Levi thinks of his treachery. But then the smell of lemon Clorox reaches him and Levi draws up short. 

The living room is immaculate. Erwin has _dusted_ all his pictures and all the little decorative odds and ends he’d strewn about the place. When Levi pokes at an elephant figurine Era had brought them from Africa when he went on vacation last year, he sees that Erwin hasn’t just dusted _around_ the figure; he’d actually picked it up and wiped it down and then the shelf underneath it. 

He spends a few minutes looking around the living room suspiciously, but truly it’s a miraculous sight. Erwin even cleaned out _under the sofa cushions._

When Erwin steps through the doorway that leads down to the kitchen, he looks up and smiles warmly upon seeing Levi. He’s got a bucket of water over his flesh arm and the mop clenched in his right hand. There is a bottle of hardwood floor polish under his left elbow. 

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” he says brightly. He keeps moving then, sets his bucket down and looks at Levi over his shoulder when he asks wryly, “Everything to your liking?” 

Levi stares at him in stone cold silence and then says, totally deadpan, “You have never been more attractive to me than you are at this exact moment.” 

Erwin smirks at him, and then dips his mop into the bucket. “You’re gonna drop your panties when you see the bathroom then.” 

“You did the bathroom?” Levi demands. Before Erwin can answer, he turns and dashes off back down the hall and--

Fuck.

Erwin had _cleaned_ this bathroom. He’d scrubbed the shower walls and the toilet was _gleaming_ and there were no little toothpaste flecks on the mirror like he left _every day and--_ “Holy _shit,_ you got a new shower curtain.”

“Only the best for you, dearest,” Erwin bellows. 

Levi steps back out into the living room, totally dazed. “When did you have time to do all this?”

Erwin snorts. “I started last night after dinner. You were too deep in your muscles to notice.” 

“I can do the kitchen,” Levi offers then. He’d been planning on working on getting the apartment clean _all day._ He hadn’t expected to wake up mid-afternoon to Erwin having done it all already. 

“All done,” Erwin says cheerfully. “But I know you’ll check behind me,” he adds, voice droll, when Levi immediately heads for the kitchen. 

Erwin had done that too. 

“When did you go shopping?” Levi calls. The fruit bowl is full, and there is a fresh box of cereal on top of the fridge. When Levi pulls the door open, he finds it fully stocked. Erwin usually did the shopping since Levi had never really learned to cook or buy food that wasn’t pre-packaged, but Levi just doesn’t recall _when._

“Yesterday.”

Levi comes out into the living room, rubbing his forehead, and Erwin pauses in his mopping to kiss Levi’s temple. “I’m almost done here.”

Levi nods and wanders back to the relentlessly clean bathroom, trying to come up with new chores to do now that Erwin has done everything himself. Erwin had done the laundry. He’d cleaned everything on Levi’s internal list. He’d paid all the bills when Levi had been too distracted to handle his own. Truly, it seemed Erwin had thought of _everything_ this week. 

When Levi finishes brushing his teeth and hair and washing his face, he feels human again for the first time in weeks, maybe even months. He steps back out into the living room, looks at Erwin very suspiciously, and says, “What are you up to?”

Erwin is done mopping the floor now, and he is putting all Levi’s cleaning supplies away. 

“I wanted you to relax before you have to go back to class,” Erwin says serenely. “You’ve been working so hard.” 

“You always work hard,” Levi counters. It doesn’t seem _fair_ that Erwin’s done all this work and Levi hadn’t helped. 

“Muddling through two hundred one hundred level research papers about the hero’s journey is a different kinda hard, babe,” Erwin chuckles.

“Fail them,” Levi says. 

Erwin rolls his eyes. “The department will come for _me_ if I fail an entire freshmen lecture. We’ll just have to be thankful most of them will _not_ be taking my two hundred level course.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Cause it’s reserved for Classics, English, and GSEX majors and getting a B or higher in the one-oh-one course is a prerequisite.”

“That’ll do it,” Levi mutters. He’s seen Erwin’s syllabus-- he’s pretty sure _he_ wouldn’t get a B in Erwin’s class and he had graduated with a 4.0 GPA. Of course, it is heavily writing based and Levi is still only passable at that. 

“It looks really great in here,” Levi says then. He can’t believe he actually gets to say it. 

“I know,” Erwin says cheerfully. “You owe me _big_ too, do you know how hard it is to fold a fitted sheet with one hand?”

“You _folded the fitted sheets.”_

It takes everything in Levi’s power not to jump Erwin right then and there.

But he can’t, because Erwin finishes putting the mop away and then marches over to Levi with determination written all over his beautiful chiseled face. He puts both hands on Levi’s shoulders, and steers him into the extra room. “Yoga.” 

Levi groans. “I don’t have time for that--”

Erwin pokes him in the back and Levi suddenly becomes aware of a knot of heat that he’d probably been ignoring for weeks. He’s barely even done his normal workout-- he’d only gone for runs with Erwin twice this week, and used his dumbbells once. 

When Erwin pushes him into the spare room, Levi is greeted with a spotlessly clean hardwood floor; Erwin has put all their gym supplies back where they belong and has laid out Levi’s yoga mat in the middle of the room. 

Levi scowls and twists his hand behind his back to rub at the spot Erwin had jabbed. 

Erwin is _right_ of course. If Levi doesn’t keep up with his stretches, his whole back will start to lock up and he’ll end up back in physical therapy again. He _really_ doesn’t have time for _that_ right now. 

Why he is always fucking right?

Levi rolls his head on his neck and then pulls his t-shirt off. 

Erwin groans. “Tell me you’re not gonna do this naked. That’s not fair, I have errands to run.” 

“Where are you going?” Levi asks curiously. He does fully intend to leave his pajama bottoms on, but he doesn’t mention that. 

“Your inspection expires next month,” Erwin says. “I’ve got an appointment at the dealership to get it updated, and to get your oil changed.”

Levi blinks at him. 

“Shouldn’t take too long. And then I’m just picking up a few more things for dinner. Now, look,” Erwin says sternly. “Do a good long session since knowing you, you won’t do another for like a month.”

“No, I have to study,” Levi says absently. He is distracted now, thinking of a routine to do. He can look one up to follow online since he hadn’t planned anything for today--

“You’ve got all weekend to study. A relaxed brain retains information more easily,” Erwin tells him. “And you’re _really_ not gonna be able to focus if your back is too fucked up for you to sleep at night.” 

“I hate you,” Levi tells him. “Stop being right all the time.” 

Erwin just blows him a kiss, and says, “No studying today,” very firmly. “You deserve a break.” 

Levi chews his lip. Erwin _is_ up to something; Levi can tell. “Alright,” he agrees slowly. It’s not their anniversary, Levi muses. He can’t think of any special occasions he might have overlooked. 

Why the fuck is Erwin being so goddamn attentive? 

He is _always_ thoughtful, but this is a step above. 

Erwin leaves Levi alone to his yoga and since Levi had agreed he’d try to relax a little, he finds a sixty minute practice to follow along with. It’s harder than it should be-- Levi _has_ been ignoring his body. His back had never been quite right after he got fucking _stabbed._ The physical therapist told him it would just take time, but Levi had expected months-- not years. It doesn't bother him on a daily basis anymore, at least, but if he doesn’t stay active, and stretch often, he always, eventually, regrets it. 

When he’s done with his session, he lays on the yoga mat in soft silence for a while longer, feeling the air in his lungs. 

He’d slept in. The house is clean. The bills are paid. He has a few more days off and he can spend them all focused on his school work instead of _anything_ else. 

For the first time all year, he actually feels like he can inhale without feeling a vise around his lungs, like for once there actually _are_ enough hours in the day. 

And then something crystallizes in his brain, and he knows _exactly_ why Erwin is being so fucking incredible. Levi can’t believe he didn’t see it sooner, but he _had_ been distracted by the thought of all the various parts of the human body he was desperately trying to memorize. 

It’s probably been about a month since they had any sort of sex at all. Maybe more. 

Levi scrubs his hand over his face, biting back a laugh. 

There is no special occasion. Erwin is just making one. He’s fucking _horny._

Well. 

Now that literally _everything_ Levi has been worried about has been taken care of, Levi is _thrilled_ to oblige him. 

He puts his yoga mat away, and goes to take a shower. And because maybe he’s very curious to see exactly what it is Erwin has planned, he doesn’t even rub one out. He can wait a little while. He thinks it will probably be worth it. 

*

Levi _does_ study even though Erwin told him not to. He casually rereads his notes while he waits for Erwin to get home, and then he re-copies a few concepts he’s been having trouble with while Erwin cooks dinner. 

He feels lazy and oddly sated while he does. He only reviews old concepts instead of attacking new ones, and after the beautiful clarity sleeping in followed by an hour of yoga gave him, he realizes he has a fairly solid grasp on most of this. 

Erwin won’t let him come into the kitchen while he’s cooking, but Levi can smell the meal from the sofa where he studies and his mouth is watering by the time Erwin comes to get him; he’d only had some fruit for lunch since he’d woken up so late.

Levi follows him into the kitchen and finds that Erwin has actually _cleaned as he cooked_ which he was _notorious_ for not doing. The kitchen is sparkling and Erwin has turned off the lights and set the dining table with the enormous candle Levi usually studies with when it’s too late to have the overhead on anymore. 

There are two plates of grilled salmon set at the little table, with quinoa mixed with cucumbers and halved cherry tomatoes, and two bowls of salad with what is clearly a homemade vinaigrette. 

It is light and fresh and relentlessly healthy and Levi is _so glad_ Erwin likes to cook because if it was up to him, they’d still be eating Hot Pockets and take-out pizza. 

There are also two glasses of wine. When Levi goes for his right away, Erwin groans, “ _Sip,_ Levi, don’t guzzle it like a heathen. Besides, that’s all you get.” 

Levi frowns at him. “What, how come?” 

And Erwin gives him a very mischievous smile when he says, “I want you relaxed, not senseless.” 

Levi narrows his eyes at him and very deliberately sips his wine. 

He does, however, maybe eat a little faster than he normally would. But Erwin is _up to something_ and he takes his time, eats at a leisurely pace that makes Levi squirm a little impatiently. When he notices, his eyes on Levi go sharp and amused and his lips quirk up at the corners. It gives Levi the shivers. Every other time Erwin has ever looked at him like that had resulted in the kind of encounter so memorable, Levi had to be careful not to absently recall it in public. 

“Can I have a hint, at least?” Levi snaps finally when Erwin has been sipping his wine and going on about something one of his students said in a lecture. 

“Hmm?”

“What’s all this for?” He’s practically whining and at the tone of his voice he sees Erwin’s smirk get a little more pointed. 

“Do I need a reason to want to take care of you?” 

Levi chews his lip and then drains the rest of his wine. 

They sit at the table for a full fifteen minutes longer and Levi isn’t really sure _why._ Normally if he finished dinner first, he’d get up and start doing the dinner dishes, or putting the leftovers away, but Erwin has already done the bulk of that and Levi doesn’t want to leave him sitting alone at the table. For _some_ reason. 

Erwin glances at the clock above Levi’s head and then moves all at once, and Levi turns to look at it, confused. It’s eight thirty. Levi wonders absently if maybe Erwin had planned for them to watch a movie or something, since now that Levi thinks about it, he _has_ kept his eyes on the clock. But he dismisses that idea quickly enough. Erwin sets both their plates in the sink, puts the wine glasses on the counter, and then tells Levi, “I have dessert.” 

Something about the tone of his voice tells Levi that statement is not nearly as innocent as it sounds. 

“What’d you get?” he asks, eyes narrowed. 

Erwin grins at him. “We’re going to break the no food in the bedroom rule.” 

“ _Erwin,”_ Levi says warningly. 

“Relax,” he half groans, opening the refrigerator. He pulls out a bowl with some plastic wrap over it, and holds it out for Levi to look after he throws the wrap away. “No crumbs.” 

They are strawberries, which seems simple enough. If potentially sticky. Erwin has already cut them in half, and cut the leafy parts off.

He pushes the bowl into Levi’s hands and says, “Go wait for me.” 

Levi pops a strawberry into his mouth and then goes to wait. 

He sets the bowl on the nightstand, strips off his shirt, and sprawls on the bed, a slow, fuzzy, happy glow spreading through his chest. He and Erwin have not spent this kind of time together in weeks. They’ve both been so busy, Erwin with his job and Levi with his schooling, that they’ve almost been living around each other instead of with each other. 

Erwin comes into the room smiling, holding three water bottles and a squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup. 

“You’re not making me all sticky,” Levi says sternly. 

Erwin gives him a look. 

“And I’m not making you all sticky.” 

Erwin rolls his eyes. “Babe.” 

“I’m just saying.” 

Erwin sets the water bottles within reach and then climbs onto the bed. He takes one moment squeezing a tiny little dollop of chocolate onto one of the strawberries, and then holds it out for Levi to try. 

He doesn’t make a mess when he does it. He only gets a little bit of strawberry juice on his fingers, which, Levi thinks he can handle. 

“Alright,” Levi agrees. He starts to reach for the bowl so he can give Erwin a strawberry too, but Erwin catches his hand. “No.” 

“What?” 

Erwin grins at him, all mischievous and mysterious, and flicks his eye to the ceiling. Levi follows his gaze and heat rockets through his chest when he catches Erwin’s meaning. 

When they had first moved into the apartment, Erwin had spent about a full week doing internet research, and then, with Levi’s help, had installed a series of metal rings above the bed. They were relatively small, and unobtrusive, but they were strong enough to hold Levi’s full weight and then some. 

They had tried their hand at handcuffs and chains, at leather straps and bondage tape, but at the end of the day, Erwin has a particular fondness for rope. 

Levi likes it too. 

He often has to help Erwin tie the knots, or hold something in place, and there is a wonderful psychological thrill to _helping_ Erwin tie him up. There is something beautifully collaborative about it, about the way Erwin brushes Levi’s skin and whispers in his ear and issues soft, gentle commands so they can get the knots just right. It is always an intense, slow burn for Levi. How gently they can start, how long it sometimes takes to get everything just right. 

By the time they have finished with the tying, Levi always feels relaxed and at the same time, somehow desperately needy, so painfully ready for Erwin to kiss him or bite him or slap him or fuck him, the shock of it when Erwin finally does is better than any drug or rush of adrenaline Levi has ever felt. 

But lately, they simply haven’t had the time or the energy to devote to that kind of devotion. 

Levi gets the ropes, his heart in his throat and a heady pulse in his fingertips, and helps Erwin rig them through the little rings. Erwin only threads one rope through the rings. He locks one end of it in the sailing cleat they installed on the wall just above the headboard, and the other hangs down over them, where Erwin can reach it if he needs it. 

The strawberries sit, forgotten, while Erwin and Levi tie Erwin’s knots. Levi is vaguely aware that this is why Erwin told him to do his yoga-- so he’d be loose and relaxed for any tying they did. 

Erwin keeps things simple enough though. He doesn’t position Levi in any terribly strenuous poses. Rather, he uses a simple leg tie they’ve done often enough before. Levi bends his knees, and Erwin ties a knot around each ankle, cinches Levi’s ankles to his thighs, and wraps the rope around his bent knees so he can’t straighten his legs. 

Levi sits back on his heels and throws his arms around Erwin’s shoulders while Erwin ties a rope around his waist. He likes these ties because they are easy enough that Erwin can almost do them himself, and it’s not hard for Levi to help when he can’t. He likes them because he is so close while Erwin does it, pressed into Erwin’s space and breathing him in. 

When Erwin is done with his legs, Levi starts to reach for the strawberries on the nightstand again, but Erwin catches his hand and just looks at him. Levi remembers the rope they hung from the ceiling, and he grins when he holds his hands out, wrists together. 

Erwin grins back at him. He ties Levi’s wrists, and then ties them to the rope above their heads. 

And then, curiously, Levi sees him check his phone. 

“Are you expecting a call?” Levi demands. 

Erwin climbs off the bed and fishes Levi’s blindfold from the nightstand drawer. 

“Just wondering what time it is,” he says a little _too_ innocently. 

But then he is affixing the blindfold to Levi’s face, and then he is running his hand down Levi’s spine, and climbing onto the bed and Levi can’t be too bothered to wonder why the time is so important. It’s probably not even nine yet. And Levi slept until _two._ It’s not like he’s going to fall asleep in his rope. Not again at least. 

Erwin feeds him more strawberries. 

“I’ve missed you,” he informs Levi quietly. “Even when you’re here I feel like you’re gone.” 

Levi hangs his head a little. “Med school is hard,” he complains with a frown. 

“I read the first year is the hardest,” Erwin tells him. Levi feels the wet slide of a strawberry against his lips and he opens his mouth. “You’re almost halfway done.” 

Levi eats his strawberry and rolls his head a little. If Erwin’s goal is to relax him, he is succeeding. He feels Erwin set the bowl of fruit down on the bed, and then feels Erwin run his hand along the inside of Levi’s leg, fingers tripping over the taut rope. Levi’s breath quickens, and he cants his hips, just a little, in encouragement. But he is still content to let Erwin take his time. 

“You’ve been working so hard,” Erwin tells him, and there is something oddly… dangerous in his voice, something that prickles in Levi’s head and sets his heart beating just a hair faster. “I thought you deserved something special.” 

“This is amazing,” Levi tells him. “You’re amazing. Gimme another strawberry.” 

Erwin chuckles and gives Levi another. “You feel good?”

“Yes,” Levi says. “Yes.” 

Erwin adjusts himself on the bed, until they are chest to chest, directs Levi to tilt up his head with a hand in his hair, and kisses him so gently, so deeply, that Levi suddenly _knows_ this is not all he has planned. He’s not sure how he knows. But Erwin is, now that Levi thinks about it, being _strange._ He’d been looking at Levi with a twinkle in his eye all night, and he kept checking the clock…

“That’s good, baby,” Erwin mutters. “But I’ve got more than just strawberries for you tonight.” 

“What?” Levi presses. 

“You want me to ruin the surprise?” 

“Did you get a new toy,” Levi guesses. 

Erwin snorts. “Maybe.” 

“Well, I--”

And then Levi goes quiet because the doorbell rings. 

Erwin bends, puts his mouth to Levi’s ear and whispers, “And there it is. And right on time.”

“Erwin.”

“I’ll be right back,” he teases. He kisses Levi on the mouth and Levi tries to pull away from him, but it’s very hard not to do _exactly_ what Erwin wants when Levi is tied up like this and Erwin is _talking_ to him like that. 

“You’re not supposed to leave the room when I’m tied up,” Levi calls a little desperately. “That’s bad practice.”

“I’ll be _right back,_ baby,” Erwin reassures him.

“ _Erwin!”_

Erwin leaves the room. 

_What the fuck?_

Levi turns his head, straining to listen, and hears Erwin _talking_ to someone. The rumble of two low voices trickles back to the bedroom, and Levi starts to try to turn around so his back isn’t to the door until he remembers that Erwin left the strawberries on the bed and if he moves he’ll knock them over. 

“Back here,” Erwin says brightly. He comes through the door, and Levi twists a little as if he could see him. 

And then Levi hears a second set of footsteps. 

His heart is suddenly pounding so fast it almost hurts. Erwin steps around the bed, gets in front of Levi again, and then Levi hears a _very_ familiar voice in the doorway breath quietly, “ _Holy shit.”_

“I wrapped him up for you,” Erwin says brightly. He gets back on the bed, scoops up the bowl of strawberries, and puts one to Levi’s lips again. 

Levi snaps, “Fuck your strawberries.” 

Erwin makes a wounded sort of sound. 

And Levi hates himself for opening his mouth. Erwin’s goddamn strawberries are full of _lies_ and false promises of _relaxation,_ but Levi chews another one up anyway.

“You can come in,” Erwin says to Mike, a note of smugness in his voice. Levi hears Mike take a few tentative steps toward the bed, and then shut the door behind him. 

Levi can’t breathe. 

He’s so _exposed._ His entire naked back is to the door, and he’s got his knees spread for balance, so his fucking _ass_ must be on full display. He keeps twisting his head, trying to hear where Mike is, what he’s doing. He hadn’t even known Mike was _in town._ He’d been working on a master’s program abroad and Levi hadn’t seen him in _months._

It is when the door clicks shut that Erwin puts his hand on Levi’s leg, and puts his mouth to Levi’s ear. 

“Do you like your surprise?” 

Levi doesn’t answer. He is too shocked to know. 

He and Erwin _had_ talked about this. And Levi _had_ given him the go ahead to arrange things as he saw fit-- the idea of bringing someone else into their bed had always been a favorite fantasy of Levi’s. But it had been _months_ since they’d talked about it. Levi hadn’t expected…

“You’re shaking,” Erwin says very quietly, voice strange. Levi wets his lips. He can taste strawberry juice. 

Levi hears Mike shift and then the door opens and closes again very quickly. 

Levi blinks when the blindfold is whipped from his face. Erwin stares back at him in the flickering candle light, brows furrowed, lips turned down in a little frown. 

Levi twists behind him, looking for Mike, and Erwin says, “Are you alright?” When Levi turns his head the other way, twisting to see behind him, Erwin puts his hand on Levi’s cheek and directs him back with gentle pressure. 

“He’s outside,” Erwin says. “He doesn’t have to stay, I can tell him to leave.” 

Levi shakes his head. Erwin peers at him a little suspiciously, and then he ducks forward, lifts Levi’s wrists, and slips into the circle of Levi’s arms. Levi leans against him, soaks up the heat of his skin and his hand spread against the small of Levi’s back. He rubs gentle circles into Levi’s skin, and says, “I’m gonna need you to talk to me here, babe, you’re kinda freaking me out.”

Levi hears himself laugh once, short and sharp and maybe a little bit hysterical. “I can’t believe you--” Levi cuts himself off, tries to reorder his quaking thoughts, and feels Erwin squeeze him. 

“Just say the word and I’ll send him home,” Erwin says again. “Or, I don’t know,” he chuckles, “We’ll all go see a movie or something. We can share a popcorn.” 

Levi laughs again, without lifting his forehead from Erwin’s shoulder. 

“Sound good,” Erwin says. 

“ _No,”_ Levi tells him. “Fuck, just give me a minute.”

Erwin is quiet. They had had this conversation before. Many times before, even. 

It is Levi’s favorite fantasy. He doesn’t know when it started, or how, but some time since they’d moved into the frat housing together, Levi had developed a very particular theory that there was nothing more intimate than letting Erwin share him with someone else. It felt twisted in his head, somehow contradictory, but from the moment it had occurred to him, he’d been unable to shake it. That he could _trust_ Erwin like this, to… to keep him _safe_ when someone else was in the room, to allow himself to be bound like this--

Mike had been the obvious choice for most of his internal musings. Or sometimes some faceless stranger. Someone they’d never met before. Once it was Jean. Levi wasn’t sure what _that_ was about, but when he’d admitted it to Erwin, Erwin had laughed at him, and then paused, and shrugged his shoulder in begrudging appreciation. Erwinmentioned Eren once, but Levi doesn’t trust having Eren nearby when Levi’s hands aren't free even in his fantasies. Eren is just too damn erratic. 

“I love you,” Levi says. 

Erwin pulls away to look down at him. 

Erwin’s eyes track from Levi’s, down over his chest to his belly and thighs and his voice is shocked when he whispers, “Fuck, look at you.” 

Levi drops his head, follows Erwin's gaze to his _very_ obvious and enthusiastically hard dick. 

“He doesn’t touch you unless I tell him he can,” Erwin says.

Unless _Erwin--_

Levi nods his head very sharply.

“Levi.”

“Yes, yes, _fuck_ \--" 

Erwin puts another strawberry between Levi’s lips and Levi shivers at the chill, and at the contradiction, the soft, tangy fruit a sensual promise Levi doesn't think matches the impending action of _two_ \-- fucking Christ, there will be _two_ of them. 

“Do you want him to touch you?” Erwin asks quietly.

Levi's arms tighten around Erwin's shoulders and he makes a sharp, depraved little moan of desperation. “I want-- what you--" That was the fantasy wasn't it? At its core? To give himself so completely to Erwin, to let Erwin decide exactly what he needed and how to give it to him. 

Levi nods, feels his hair swinging into his face, and then says, “Whatever you want.” 

“No,” Erwin says sharply, “No, what you--”

“I want what you want.”

Erwin stares at him in silence for a moment. And then he holds up the blindfold again. “With or without?” 

Levi squeezes his eyes shut, chest actually hurting at the thought of that, at being bound and blindfolded and _helpless_ \--

“Words, Levi,” Erwin says sternly. “I didn’t gag you for a reason.” 

“With,” Levi hisses.

Erwin leans forward and slips the blindfold back on. And then he mutters, “I should have told you.” Levi shakes his head a little because that had been part of it too, the surprise of it. He hadn't known he could be robbed of the fucking ability to speak by just the promise of _all of this_ though. 

“You've gotta talk to me if we're gonna do this,” Erwin whispers. “You've gotta tell me _everything,_ okay?” 

Levi wets his lips again and nods. “Okay.” 

Erwin kisses him. And then he says, “I'm going to go talk to him. Be right back.” 

He kisses Levi on the cheek and then crawls from the bed. 

Levi can't hear what they say but a few seconds later, they both come back in the room

Mike speaks first, says, “Fuck, Levi, you look incredible.” 

Levi thinks maybe he lied to Erwin, maybe he can't handle this at all. The second Mike speaks the lazy comfort Erwin had planted evaporates. His breath is so shallow, his heart beating so fast it's making him dizzy.

Erwin says, “What do you say?” 

“Thank you.” It comes out strained and high, but Erwin puts his lips next to Levi's ear and says, “Good boy.” 

Levi's eyes roll behind the blindfold. This isn't fair. He usually makes Erwin work so much harder for this kind of obedience but _now--_

He feels Erwin climb onto the bed again and Levi hangs his head into Erwin’s space, seeks out his warmth, comfort.

Erwin puts his hand on the back of Levi's head.

And then he feels movement behind him, the brush of air, the heat of finger tips a millimeter from touching. 

Erwin makes a sound in the back of his throat like he’s chastising a dog, a sharp, “ _Ah,”_ and the touch Levi is expecting doesn’t come. And then he says, voice low, “I didn’t say you could touch him.” 

“Shit. Sorry.”

“Sit,” Erwin says, the command casual and effortless.

Mike snorts, _laughs_ a little in disbelief or maybe embarrassment but he sits. He sits.

There is a moment of heavy silence, where Levi can only hear his own ragged breathing, and then Mike lays his hand on Levi’s shoulder. 

Levi sucks in a breath, leans forward, puts his forehead to Erwin’s chest. Mike drags his fingers down Levi’s back, slow and sensual.

“Hi, Levi.” 

“Hi, Mike,” Levi manages.

Mike brushes the backs of his fingers over the short hair at the base of Levi’s neck, and Levi arches back, lifts his head from Erwin’s chest and reaches out with the tips of his fingers instead. Erwin brushes his hand along Levi’s leg and Levi can feel how violently he’s trembling. There are two hands touching him. There are two _people_ in his bed, both enormous and strong and beautiful, both looking at him, feeling his skin, and--

Erwin leans forward and kisses Levi again, and Levi makes a sad, pathetic little sound against his lips. Erwin nips at one lip, runs his fingers between Levi’s pectorals, and then pulls away. He feels Erwin shift then, lean close to him, and feels Mike do the same, and a horrible envious shock charges through him when he hears, _feels_ them both kiss over Levi’s shoulder. 

That is something Levi feels like he deserves to _see._

Mike jerks in hard then; Levi is half wedged between them and he can feel the way Mike grabs at Erwin and pulls him close. 

There is a breath of laughter: Erwin. And Mike says, “Goddamn it, I knew you'd be good at that.” 

Erwin's pleasure is, as always, palpable. Levi wants to _see._ He can just imagine the way Erwin would look at Mike, but he doesn't _know_ Mike like this, he can't possibly predict--

“I think Levi would like a kiss too,” Erwin says.

Levi’s thoughts grind to a halt when he feels fingers on his chin. 

They are big, strong, rough-- not Erwin's. Erwin has a way of touching, of issuing command with such tender physicality, Levi can't even think to fight him half the time, which is a shame because Erwin loves it when Levi fights him. 

Erwin makes another wordless sound, and Levi feels Mike's breath on his lips. He doesn't close the distance; Erwin had stopped him, told him not to.

Levi can't take it. He's naked and they're not. He's bound and they're not. He's _blind_ and they're not. 

He tries to lean in himself, lifts his hands to grab at Mike's chest, but Mike keeps his lips out of reach, leans away just enough that Levi can't get to him. When he speaks, Levi _feels_ it.

“I can't believe you let him do this to you.” 

Levi tries to jerk out of Mike's hand, because it's not right, it's not _fair_ that anyone but Erwin can make him feel this way. Mike's words, whispered in _that way_ make him tense against his rope, make him _settle_ somehow into the space between the two men. A quiet voice in Levi's head whispers _so this is how it will be?_

Levi says, “Just wait and see what he does to you.”

He is proud his voice actually works; he hadn't been sure it would. 

Erwin says, with an almost insufferable smugness, “Yes.”

And then Mike kisses him. Levi tightens his hands in Mike's shirt and groans, kisses back. He does not kiss like Erwin. He doesn't feel like him or taste like him. Mike kisses so _thoughtlessly,_ when Erwin is so precise; Mike tears at him when Erwin neatly picks at seams.

Levi breaks first. He puts his hands on Mike's chin and drops his head on his shoulders, sucks in a few overwhelmed and disbelieving breaths. Erwin leans in and kisses his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Mike kisses his neck too.

They move to his shoulders, his chest and back, and Levi can’t _take it,_ can’t take all these lips and all these hands and fucking, they’re _kissing him--_ “Fucking shit.” 

“Is that so?” Erwin taunts. 

“Fuck-- fuck you, asshole.”

Erwin slaps Levi’s leg and Levi _jerks._ He hears Mike gasp in surprise. “Be nice. Look what I did for you.” 

Mike is kissing him again, fuck his _ribs,_ what the _fuck--_ “Fuck you,” Levi says again, and it’s more moan than real words. “You be nice,” he snaps. 

Erwin’s fingers close roughly on Levi’s chin, force his head around, and he says, “You don’t really want that, do you, baby?” 

This feels better, more familiar, more-- “Bite me.” 

Erwin lets go of his chin and then he slaps him. 

Levi sucks in a sharp breath, head rolling on his neck and heat charging down his chest, and _whines_ when he hisses, “ _Yes.”_

“Would you like another?” 

God, he’s so _fucking smug,_ Levi wants to bite him, or fucking-- do _something._ But--

“Levi.”

“Fuck. Shit. Yeah. Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” 

“God, _fuck you,_ Erwin, you--” Christ. “Please.” 

Erwin leans a little closer to him, and says, “Please, Erwin can I have another?” 

Levi grinds his teeth together. But he still says-- “Please, Erwin, can I--”

Erwin interrupts him, voice _very_ sharp, all at once. “Are you alright?” 

It pulls Levi out a little bit, because _of course_ he’s fine, Erwin’s smacked him around way worse than that about a hundred times--

And then he realizes he can’t feel Mike anymore. 

“Yeah. I’m. Uh.” 

Mike’s voice is a little fuzzy. Distant. 

Erwin says, “Are you sure?”

Levi leans back a little experimentally, and he feels his back hit warm cloth. Mike is still wearing his shirt. When Levi leans into him, he wraps his arm around Levi’s waist. 

Erwin huffs a little. 

“Yeah,” Mike says, voice a little stronger. And then he puts his lips to Levi’s ear. “You like it when he does that?”

Levi had almost forgotten that they had an audience, a spectator who didn’t know what was _normal_ here. He knows-- because he knows Erwin-- that Erwin has told Mike all of this already. He’d never bring Mike into their bed without telling him what to expect; but seeing it and hearing about it are probably two different things. 

Levi doesn’t think that little pansy smack should have been all that alarming, but maybe he’s a little biased. Instead of answering Mike, he says, “Please, Erwin. Can I have another?”

Erwin chuckles. 

_Mike_ even laughs a little bit. 

“But, fuck, do it right this time,” Levi adds. 

“God, you are _such_ a demanding little slut, do you know that?” Before Levi can reply, Erwin slaps him so hard the blackness behind the blindfold flashes white. Mike sucks in a breath. Levi _lolls_ again him and hears himself laugh the second he catches his breath. 

It strikes him as a little strange that he should laugh. But. 

Mike’s big, solid chest feels _so good,_ and Erwin. Fuck, Levi’s whole face is warm and tingly and it’s sending little shivers down over his collarbones. His whole body feels too hot and his legs are starting to feel a little tight in his ropes. 

Mike tightens his arm on Levi’s waist and pulls him back again and Levi fucking _groans_ because he can _feel_ it, fuck, he _knew_ Mike was hung, he’d seen fucking pictures but _Jesus Christ--_

“Still good?” Erwin’s voice is gentle in a way he doesn’t use with Levi; not anymore. 

Mike’s voice is firmer, more confident when he says, “Yeah.” And then, he adds, with a strange, curious little lift in his voice, “Do it again.” 

Levi knows, by the way the third slap completely erases every thought from his head for a solid ten seconds, that he is falling into a very deep hole that he’s probably going to be in for… a while. 

“God,” he hears Mike snicker, “Why is that hot?” 

Erwin snorts. 

Then he says, “Take your clothes off.” 

Mike leans in and bites Levi’s earlobe. Levi starts to roll toward him, but then he’s crawling off the bed, and he says, only a _little_ sarcastically, “Yes, sir.” 

Levi almost loses his balance when Mike moves, but Erwin reaches out and steadies him. It’s quick, just a hand on his knee, and Levi catches himself again. 

Then he hears Erwin unclip the rope from the cleat. He _pulls_ and Levi’s hands are dragged above his head. Erwin pulls again, and Levi’s fucking _feet_ leave the bed, so he’s balancing just on his knees. Really, he’s mostly floating above the bed; he adjusts his hands so he can grab the ropes and take the pressure of his wrists, and Erwin says brightly, “All good?” 

“Yeah,” Levi says, voice a little breathy. 

“Good! Stay there.”

“Shithead,” Levi curses. Like he has anywhere he could be. 

Erwin climbs off the bed and Levi follows the sound of him around the end of it, to where Mike is dutifully stripping his clothes. The bed sinks in again, and Levi can hear them kissing, hear them _gasping,_ hear them-- shit, Mike _groans,_ and his voice is all deep and raspy, and he mutters, “ _Fuck,_ you smell good.” 

And then he _whines,_ and the sound is so sharp and startled, it makes Levi jerk. “Fuck, Erwin-- _ow.”_

Erwin laughs. “Good?”

“God. Yeah. Shit.” 

“Good. See? Now you know why Levi likes it.” 

“Mmm.” Mike’s voice is a little groggy. Levi hadn’t heard a slap-- fuck, Erwin probably bit him, or pulled his hair, or--

“You wanna try?” 

Mike pauses before he answers. “Yeah.”

“Stay low. Ass and thighs _only.”_

And Levi’s whole body goes tight. There is a moment of quiet, and then a whistle of air and--

Levi yelps, more out of surprise than actual pain, when he feels the sharp sting of Erwin’s favorite silicon paddle across the fullest part of his ass. 

He can _feel_ the way Mike pauses, and can _envision_ him looking to Erwin for approval. 

Erwin hums, and adjusts himself on the bed a little. “Harder.”

The paddle sings, and the snap of it against Levi’s skin is _so loud_ it almost drowns out the tight little sound Levi makes in the back of his throat. Before he can swallow around it, Mike has hit again. Again. 

Again. 

Erwin adjusts on the bed again, gets closer to Levi and drags his hand down Levi’s belly while Mike just-- _fuck,_ he _wails_ with that damn paddle; Levi isn’t going to be able to sit without feeling it for days, and it’s not fucking fair how much he loves it. 

Erwin’s hand traces lower. 

“ _God.”_ Levi gasps when the paddle catches the tips of his toes, feet curled up like they are. That should hurt, but he’s already so far gone--

“Say thank you,” Erwin tells him. 

“ _Thank you--”_ Mike swings the paddle again and Levi’s voice tapers away in a strangled sob. 

“Say his name, baby.” 

“Fuck, thank you, _Mike-- shit--”_

Mike actually huffs a little groan. 

“It’s really too bad you can’t see this, he’s enjoying himself.” 

“Fucking, fuck-- _ah,_ shit.” 

Erwin _finally_ grabs Levi’s cock and Levi _sobs_ with sudden, _overwhelming_ desperation, when Erwin says, “You should see this.”

Levi’s head falls back on his shoulders. “ _Fuck me.”_

The paddle catches him across the thighs and he doesn’t have air to yell. All that comes out is a strange gasp, a choked off inhale, and he feels a rush of air against his skin, but no hit this time. Erwin had stopped him mid-swing. 

“Baby.” 

Erwin’s voice feels like it’s filtering down to Levi’s ears from somewhere far away. It feels like a long time before he answers. 

“Levi.” Erwin speaks again and Levi realizes he’d only really grunted in acknowledgement, hadn’t actually spoken. 

“Yeah.” 

Erwin takes the blindfold off. 

It feels bright even though Levi knows the lights are dim and warm. He blinks to clear his eyes and when they fully settle on Erwin it robs Levi of what little thought he’d been clinging to. 

Erwin is naked and Levi almost feels like he’d forgotten, forgotten how breathtaking the sight of him could be. Levi could imagine a thousand perfect men and not one would ever compare to him. His hair needs a trim, is falling over his eyes, and there’s a little bit of golden hair across his chest that wasn’t there when they’d met. It’s the same rich color as the hair between his legs and under his arms, and growing in a light shadow across his chin. 

His eyes are bright and hot, half feverish. Levi watches the intent look on his face suddenly twist just a little, watches his lips turn up, and when he says Levi’s name again he sounds half amused, half chastising. 

“Fucking _what?”_

Erwin rolls his eyes and then looks past Levi. “He’s fine. Come here.” And then he looks at Levi again and the weight of his gaze is searing, burns Levi from the inside out and Levi is suddenly replaying everything in his head, trying to remember what he’d said, because Erwin is--

“No,” Erwin says. “ _Here.”_ He pats the bed and even though he’s looking at Levi, Levi knows he is not speaking to him. 

Mike steps into view with an obnoxious sort of spring in his step, a smug look on his face, and _christ_ he’s beautiful too and he _knows it_ but--

Levi can’t tear his eyes off Erwin. 

Mike says, “Figures he talks to you like that in bed too.” 

Levi’s chest clenches. 

“It’s fine,” Erwin says _very_ mildly, still without looking away from Levi. “If he wants to be an insufferable little brat, he can just watch.” 

“Sorry,” Levi chokes out abruptly, “Sorry, sorry, baby, sorry, I’ll be--” 

“ _Shh.”_

Levi closes his mouth and feels like his chest is cracking open. He shifts his weight, wrists rubbing together in his rope. His arms are getting tired. 

Erwin looks away from him after that and Levi feels it like the twist of a knife. 

He is softer with Mike, more casual, and calls him to the bed, urges him into place with half orders that almost sound like suggestions except Mike just _does_ whatever he asks without question, does exactly as he says and looks like he’s getting off on it. 

They are too far from him. They put themselves at the foot of the bed and Levi has to scramble to get himself twisted around so he can see, except seeing feels more like a punishment now than a gift. 

Erwin kisses the back of Mike’s neck, and Mike shivers. Levi wonders if he’s ever been with anyone who can _reach_ that high-- and then Erwin pushes him forward, over the end of the bed, and Levi realizes they’re close enough in height, they can both just-- 

“ _Erwin.”_

“Be _quiet,_ Levi.” 

It takes every thread of Levi’s fraying willpower not to call Erwin every name he knows and make up a few more for Mike. 

Mike’s breath catches and Levi looks at him, because of _course_ he does, how could he _not--_

“Have you ever done this before?” 

Mike shrugs. “Do toys count?” 

Erwin laughs. “No.” 

Mike opens his mouth to reply and his breath hitches again. Levi watches his eyes roll back, whole body tight, chest pressed into the duvet, and then he makes a _sound--_

Erwin is looking at Levi, and he’s such a smug fucking bastard, for a second Levi hates how much he loves him and then he’s overwhelmed with guilt at the very thought and--

“Good?” 

Mike takes a second to reply, huffing into the blankets and shifting his hips and shoulders in tiny little jerks and then he nods. 

“Words.”

“Yeah--yeah. Good.”

Erwin fucks him slowly and gently and Levi feels himself breaking. His whole body hurts. His thighs and ass tingle from the paddle and his legs ache from the way they are tied and the muscles in his arms tremble from how he’s holding himself up. He can let go for a few minutes, put his weight on his knees but it pulls his wrists just enough that he can’t stay that way, has to lift himself up again, and to feel _all that_ when he’s _seeing_ this--

Erwin has done _that_ to Levi countless times, fucked him slow and gentle until he felt every thought in his brain just fizzle out, felt his body melt into the sheets. Once he’d even fallen asleep for at least a little while and woke back up in the middle of an orgasm and he knows, _he knows_ what Erwin is doing to Mike and to watch that kind of softness while everything, _everything_ just _aches--_

Mike’s voice goes lower and lower the longer Erwin touches him, and it’s so unlike what Levi is used to hearing. Those long, low moans seem to vibrate in Levi’s chest and after a few minutes, Mike goes fully slack against the blankets, whole body rocking limply with Erwin’s movement. Levi can feel the bed moving. 

Erwin is barely winded when he comments blithely, “Levi has to stand on a stool if we wanna do this.”

Levi keeps his fucking mouth shut, doesn’t even _think_ about snapping, _eat a dick, Smith,_ like he wants to. Erwin’s eyes on him go sharp and taunting and Levi _knows_ he knows. “He’s such an impatient little whore, he’d be screaming at me by now to do it harder.” 

Levi bites his own lips furiously, and Mike _moans,_ “Fuck, god, yeah-- do-- fuck--” 

They are the first words he’s said and they rob Levi of thought. 

“What’s that now?” 

God, Erwin loves this. He loves this so much, he loves so much to _command_ and _control_ and Levi will truly have to pay him back for this later, but right now, all he wants to do it feel Erwin inside him-- his mouth or his ass, or-- he doesn’t care, he doesn’t, he just needs to feel, he _needs--_

He keeps his mouth shut though, keeps the whine he can’t hold back muffled and tries instead to beg with his eyes. 

“Hard--uh-- harder would-- be good,” Mike half groans, half whispers. Levi can see him staring at the blankets an inch away from his nose. 

“It would?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Do, uh…” 

Erwin hums almost in question. 

Mike gasps, and moans, and almost sounds frustrated when he says, ”Just-- a little. Come on.” 

Erwin looks at the ceiling almost thoughtfully, and Levi hisses, “ _Say please.”_

They both look at him, sharply, Mike’s head jerking up from the bed, and Erwin’s eyes snapping down from where he’d been staring above their heads. 

Levi hadn’t meant to speak, he hadn’t, except…

He lets himself fall onto his knees, a distracted, frustrated huff escaping from his lips, and Erwin says, “You good?”

Levi swallows. He can-- “Yeah. Few. Few more minutes.” 

“Sure?” 

He swallows again and squeezes his eyes shut so he can _think_ before he says, “Yeah.” 

Erwin nods and starts-- fuck-- _fucking_ Mike again, and Mike groans, lets his forehead fall back to the blankets and a few exquisitely painful and silent seconds pass before that low rough voice _moans,_ “Ah, fuck, _please.”_

He’s quiet after that, radiating uncertainty, and Erwin’s hand lifts from Mike’s hip to the back of his neck and he strokes his hair away before he grabs him there and does exactly as he’d asked. 

Levi thinks maybe he’s never seen anything so unfairly erotic in his entire life. Erwin tosses his head to get his hair out of his eyes. Mike grabs at the blankets and instead of the soft, moaning little huffs he’d been making before, his voice gets loud and gruff, and still so low and he’s so _big,_ and Erwin is just-- fuck just like he does to Levi and of course, of _course_ Mike is totally helpless, half limp, half writhing, and Levi wonders if he can come just from _watching_ Erwin fuck someone else. 

Shit. He probably could. If Erwin told him to.

Levi stays quiet as long as he can, knows his last transgression was only forgiven because it pleased Erwin, but Erwin would only tolerate such disobedience once. He forces himself to watch, to stay quiet, to let _Mike_ fucking _have this,_ the enormous fucking bastard-- 

And then he says, “Erwin.” 

Erwin looks up at him and Levi _feels_ all his focus swing from Mike to Levi. Levi squirms and Erwin pulls out, and Mike lays in breathless stillness while Erwin kisses him between the shoulder blades and then crawls onto the bed. 

“Wrists or knees?” 

“Wrists.” 

“Put your arms around me.” 

Levi actually moans at that. Erwin leans in close, puts his chest against Levi’s so Levi can smell him and feel him, feel his heart racing, and he’s sweating a little and _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ he feels _so good,_ Levi thinks he might _die._

Erwin leans over very carefully and yanks the rope out of the cleat, and Levi practically falls into him, only just manages to loop his arms around Erwin’s neck and if they were alone, if Mike wasn’t here and Levi wasn’t clinging to a tiny shred of sanity, he might have cried. 

His arms are shaking and the white wave of relief that washes over him is just _so much_. 

Erwin says, “That was so good, baby, you were perfect, do you need me to untie you?” 

“No, no, just--” Levi buries his face in Erwin’s neck, breaths him in and forgets what he was going to say. But he likes this. He’s practically tied to Erwin. 

“Want me to fuck you?” 

Levi has a very strange and very difficult moment because he _does_ but he also doesn’t want Erwin to move from _this spot_ and--

He doesn’t immediately reply and then Erwin speaks again, all sly satisfaction as if he’s figured out the answer to a rather tricky riddle. “Want _Mike_ to fuck you?” 

Levi tightens his arms. 

“I’ll stay here.” 

Levi bites Erwin’s neck, makes him hiss and groan a little, and then Levi nods his head. Erwin still puts his hand on Levi’s back and says quietly, “Levi.” 

“Fuck, yes, shit, fucker.” 

For a second, Levi thinks he may have gotten away with that one, but then Erwin slides his hand into Levi’s hair and pulls his head back so Levi has to meet his eyes, and he watches Levi’s face when he says smugly, “You hear that, Mike?” 

Mike sounds sleepy and sex addled and far too eager when he says, “Uh huh.” 

Erwin says, “Can you ask him nicely?” 

Levi glares breathlessly, head craned back so he’s watching Erwin down the line of his nose. 

He feels Mike shift behind him and then Erwin’s eyes snap up. “Wait.” 

Levi grinds his teeth, wants to _scream,_ wants to, wants-- he wants--

Erwin is still looking at Mike. “Just wait. He’ll ask _very nicely,_ won’t he, Levi?” 

It would be easier if it was just Erwin, he’d give in without much more than a thought, he’d-- but it’s Mike, and Mike-- he shouldn’t-- he-- Levi still just--

“Maybe I should just tie you to the headboard and Mike and I can finish what we started _alone.”_

“ _No.”_

“No…” 

Levi swallows and looks Erwin in the eye. And then he _pouts._ Erwin narrows his eyes a little, but Levi is already speaking. “You _promised.”_

Erwin furrows his brow. “Promised what?” 

“ _You said,_ you said I should _relax,_ you said you’d _take care of me.”_

Erwin _laughs_ and the warm, rich rush of it vibrates Levi’s chest where they’re pressed together. “When did I say that?” 

Levi doesn’t actually fully remember _what_ Erwin said, but those sound like things he might say. 

“What about Mike?” Erwin says quietly. He looks past Levi when he says it, and his eyes get hot and fierce. “We’ve been planning this for weeks and you can’t even _ask nicely.”_

He. He sorta has a point. 

“Please.” He says it quieter than he means to, but when he does, Erwin nods a little, and Levi feels Mike’s hand on the small of his back. “ _Fuck, please.”_

Mike puts both his hands on Levi’s hips, slides up behind him, and Levi melts against Erwin’s chest because that-- the way Mike is _grabbing_ him is-- it’s _alien._ No one but Erwin has touched Levi like this in _years_ and Erwin _can’t_ and it’s not that it’s better-- nothing feels better than Erwin’s hand, Erwin’s fingers, Erwin’s skin-- but it’s different, is so strikingly different Levi feels it between his shoulder blades. There are _two_ of them. Two. He. This is. He’s really going to--

Erwin bends forward and kisses him, hand going gentle across the nape of his neck, and Mike runs his hands up Levi’s sides and pulls Levi back into his lap. 

“Should I-- uh--”

“Just go slow.” Erwin speaks against Levi’s lips. “Good, baby?” 

“Yes, yes, fuck, uh-- yes, please.” 

“How’s your legs?” 

Levi almost just grunts and only remembers at the last second that that won’t be enough. “Okay,” he says. “Just. Fuck, please, fuck me, fuck, I _need it--”_

Erwin groans and kisses him, and Mike groans too and leans forward and fucking _bites Levi’s shoulder_ and Levi is suddenly fully convinced he is dreaming. 

Mike lifts Levi up bodily, makes him choke with how _easy_ it is, fuck they’re both so strong, so much bigger and Levi is just-- he could-- if he wanted to, he could-- but he doesn’t, he wants _this,_ he wants--

“ _Fu-ucking,_ oh my, oh _my go--”_ Levi’s voice doesn’t sound like it belongs to him. It’s so high and desperate and breathy and needy and Erwin’s arm tightens around him. 

Mike is pressing into him _so slow_ and he’s still-- Levi thinks it really is too much, he’s sure it is except when Mike stops moving very abruptly, Levi tries to push back, to push deeper and Mike half moans and half laughs when he says, “Just--shit.” 

“Alright?” Erwin asks him.

“Yeah, fine, you’re just-- fuck _both_ of you are _so--_ ” Mike laughs again, sharp, disbelieving. “Shit.” He pauses a little, hands on Levi’s waist _so tight_ and Levi can-- _Holy fuck,_ Levi can feel his fingertips touching in the front. “So fucking sexy.”

“Isn’t he?” Erwin says, voice suddenly warm and fond and amused. 

“I meant both of you. Together. Like this.” 

Erwin leans forward, puts his chin over Levi’s shoulder, and Mike does too, and Levi hears them kiss, a breath away from his ear, except the motion forces him to sit back in Mike’s lap and he chokes so hard he jerks his head back against Mike’s shoulder. 

Erwin’s arm moves, grabs at Mike’s side and he pulls them closer together. They’re still kissing and it’s different now, different how much they want each other. And Levi realizes something from before was a little strained or stilted, somehow. He remembers Erwin and Mike have been friends for a long time, and he wonders how long and how badly they have wanted each other. 

And then Mike jerks his hips and Levi doesn’t have room left his head for anything but this. There is too much. 

There is just too much. 

Erwin at his front, warm and solid and familiar and _all Levi’s_ forever, always, _always_ his, and Mike at his back, new and different and still so _solid_ and Mike’s-- fuck, he’s just filling Levi up and Levi is fairly certain it is far too much and he’s also certain he doesn’t care. He leans back, sinks lower between them. 

One of Mike’s hands moves from Levi’s waist, slides up around his neck and rests there, light and unthreatening except Levi groans, “Ah, fuck, yeah, shit-- do-- Erwin, tell him--”

Levi doesn’t know what Erwin should tell him, but Mike tightens his hand a little. Just a little. Not what Levi wants, because Erwin looks down and says sharply, “No.”

Mike’s hand falls away and Levi _whines,_ but before he can get the words out, Erwin says almost conversationally to Mike, “Not when his hands are tied up like this.” 

“Erwin, Erwin, please-- I--”

Erwin pulls back, puts his hand on Levi’s chest and settles in the circle of Levi’s arms. “You wanna suck my cock?” 

It makes Levi’s brain go quiet. 

Mike gets stiller too, which is good because he’s still easing in _so slowly,_ and every time he moves just a little Levi thinks he might come all over Erwin’s lap. 

“I’ll untie your hands.” 

Levi swallows. And then he nods very sharply. Erwin opens his mouth and before he can say anything, Levi says, “Yes, please.” 

Erwin ducks out from under Levi’s arms, and Mike’s hands go back to his waist, holding him in place while Erwin unties the rope from his wrists. It takes a while, since he has to carefully hold one end of the rope with his right hand while he picks at the knot with his left. Mike holds Levi so still he can feel how badly he's shaking. By the time Erwin pulls the rope away, Levi is muttering, stupid little half phrases, desperate little _fuck_ s and _god, please_ s.

And then _finally_ Erwin threads his fingers around Levi’s, and Levi falls forward, holding himself up with one hand while Mike--

He’s already got the head of Erwin’s cock bumping at the back of his throat when he tastes the lube and remembers--

It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t. It can’t. 

When Erwin is so far inside him that his eyes water and he can’t catch a breath, Mike’s grip gets tight and he starts fucking Levi with hard, sharp, controlled thrusts that drive him deep, fuck, _all the way--_ but keep Levi from shoving forward into Erwin more than he already is. 

Mike moans while he does it, that low, rough sound that will haunt Levi’s dreams, and Levi is too full and too overwhelmed to make a single noise.

Erwin stays there, hips stiff, and only pulls back when Levi squeezes his hand. 

“Fuck-ing-- shit--” Mike gasps. “Shit-- Levi-- you-- can he do that-- to me.”

“No,” Erwin says, gruff and commanding and firm, and--

Levi’s eyes roll back. 

“This is just for me,” Erwin says, and there is absolutely no room for argument. Levi makes some sound, some moan of assent, and Erwin says, “Just-- mine. Aren’t you, baby?” 

Levi tries to respond. To groan or squeeze his hand or--

But Mike is-- Mike is still-- and he can’t, he can’t, _everything_ is so much, too much, and Erwin too--

Erwin. 

Levi feels still again. 

Mike’s driving rhythm stutters a little, and Levi’s eyes roll back. He squeezes Erwin’s hand without thinking and has to jerk forward in protest when Erwin starts to pull back. And then Mike _does something,_ or the same thing for the hundredth time--or-- he leans forward over Levi’s back, arm curling up under Levi’s hips and when he wraps his hand around Levi’s cock, Levi wonders if it’s possible to just die mid-orgasm. 

And then Levi realizes he would have come a _long_ time ago if he hadn’t been so distracted by Erwin and his stupid fucking magnificent cock just _fucking_ him like that and when he does realize, he comes so hard the whole room whites out and he starts choking enough that Erwin pulls away a little sharply. Without Erwin in front of him, Levi’s stupidly quivering arm gives out and he falls onto his elbows, onto his chest. He curls into himself, gasping, maybe coughing, and rides the rest of it with Erwin running his fingers through Levi’s hair, muttering nice things Levi can’t even begin to understand. 

He tries to keep himself quiet, tries to swallow all the stupid fucking sounds he’s making, but he goes sharp and loud and whiny again when Mike pulls out, _very_ carefully, hands gentle on Levi’s hips. He feels wet, maybe more than he should, and Levi realizes he probably came before Levi did. 

Which only leaves Erwin. 

Except when Levi tries to raise his head again, to _help,_ to-- with his mouth again-- 

He can’t do much more than groan weakly, which is very frustrating since he wants-- fuck he wants Erwin so much it hurts, they aren’t _done,_ he hadn’t gotten to _feel_ it when Erwin finally--

Sometimes (a lot of times) feeling Erwin come is better, is more satisfying than coming himself. 

Mike says breathlessly, “Did you--”

“No,” Erwin says easily. And then, “Move over.” 

Levi does sob then, makes the most awful, depraved sound he thinks he's ever made in his life and it's all _Erwin, please, fuck, please, please, baby--_

They _laugh_ at him. 

The few seconds it takes for Mike to move out of the way and for Erwin to take his spot feel like an eternity and Levi hates it. 

But then he is there, he is, and he’s going to--

Mike says, “Can I?” and there is so much amusement in his voice Levi wants to kick him. 

Erwin says, “If you want. I can wait.” 

“Wait?” Levi repeats dumbly. 

Then he feels Mike’s massive hand on the small of his back and before he can turn his head to find out what they’re planning, Mike pushes two impossibly large fingers into Levi’s body and curls them so ruthlessly Levi can’t even scream. He makes an odd, breathless, choked off sound in the back of his throat and his vision flickers. Mike is not the slightest bit gentle and he has found the _exact spot--_

“Fu--fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ fuck--” Levi can’t say anything. He can’t _think_ anything else. He’s going to come again-- Mike is going to _force_ it out of him and he can’t-- he can’t _breathe._

“Ah--Er-- _Erwin--”_

Erwin says, “That’s not his name.” 

Levi moans long and low, finally finds his voice and gasps, “ _Mike!”_

Erwin must hear something in his voice, must know because he says quietly, “That’s enough.” 

Mike pulls his fingers away and Levi collapses against the bed again, gasping and groaning and somehow half hard once more, so oversensitized the air on his back feels like a kiss. 

Erwin says, “Ready, baby?”

Levi keeps gasping something wordless, something unsure, and Erwin says, “You can do it, can’t you? You can be good for me? You gonna come for me too?”

“Oh-- _fuck-- Erwin, baby-- I-- yes--”_

Erwin seems satisfied by that answer. He lines himself up, and slides in so slowly Levi feels himself break. There is no impulse to resist left anywhere inside him. He begs Erwin for every inch. 

Erwin takes his time though, takes so much longer than he needs to, listens so contently to the way Levi is pleading with him. Then he puts his hand in Levi’s hair while he fucks him and Levi just lolls and yells and says all the things he knows Erwin likes to hear, says he loves him, he loves him, he, fuck, _fuck me,_ yes, baby-- _Erwin, fuck--_

He thought it was for Erwin, really. He’d wanted to feel Erwin come, wanted to know he could be that for Erwin. But he should have known Erwin knows all the tiniest pieces of him, that Erwin knows exactly how Levi is put together and knows exactly how to force him to fall apart. 

When Levi comes again he knows _this_ is what Erwin really wanted. To remind Levi who he belonged to. Mike had big hands and a thick, long cock, but he didn’t know Levi like Erwin did. He couldn’t make Levi come so hard the whole room went black. He couldn’t make Levi scream so loudly his throat would be sore for days. He couldn’t make Levi forget everything he was and everything he had been so there was only room for a depthless, all consuming gratitude and adoration left. 

Erwin grabs Levi by the hair and pulls him bodily up off the bed before it’s over, whispers fiercely, “What do you say?”

Levi says ‘thank you,’ gasps it, really, since his voice is hoarse and raw, and Erwin puts his lips right up against Levi’s ear like he knows Levi likes, so Levi can here when he comes too.

No matter how many times he feels Erwin climax, he doesn’t think he will ever be tired of it. 

“Holy shit,” Mike says, almost deadpan, when Erwin is through, holding Levi by the hip now and trying to catch his breath and Levi is squirming back onto him, trying to ignore the way his knees are aching from his rope and instead focus on how _good_ Erwin feels, how good he _always_ feels--

It’s very hard to ignore though. He’s been in this tie for too long but he just-- he didn’t want--

Erwin coaxes him over onto his back with more gentle words, and he has Mike untie the knots since Levi is fairly certain his whole body-- fingers included-- just don’t work right now. 

He whimpers when he stretches his legs out. Erwin lays down, rolls carefully onto the bed so he doesn’t damage his prosthetic arm, and pulls Levi onto his chest with the other. “Shoulda taken my arm off,” he mutters, hand coming up to stroke through Levi’s hair. 

Levi doesn’t say anything. 

Mike says, “Why didn’t you?” His voice is gruff and he’s still a little breathless. He is sitting cross legged by Erwin’s hips, where Levi can’t see him. 

“I uh. I sorta thought it might freak you out,” Erwin says slowly, and carefully, and a little sleepily. “My uh. Stump.” 

Mike nudges Erwin’s hip. “You fucking idiot,” he says at the same time that Levi manages a muffled, “Dumbass.” 

“I know what your arm looks like.” 

“Yeah. I just. Sex…” Erwin mumbles nonsensically, but Levi understands. It takes a gargantuan effort, but he manages to drag his head from under Erwin's chin, and kiss the place just above where Erwin's arm meets his prosthesis. 

He sees Erwin smile. 

Erwin lays still, arm thrown behind his head and Levi sprawled boneless across his chest until Erwin’s heart rate slows.And then he starts to sit up. 

Levi growls wordlessly at him; Mike snorts. But Erwin keeps moving. He shifts so Levi either has to flop over, legs tangling with Mike’s, or fight Erwin to keep him from standing and since Levi’s whole body doesn’t seem to want to work fighting isn’t really an option. 

When Levi realizes he is losing this battle and Mike’s arms curl around him instead, he yells in protest, grabs at Erwin’s hand. 

Erwin disentangles himself from Levi and Mike and the sheets without taking his hand from Levi’s, and then he turns and says, “I’ll be _right_ back. Don’t you want to clean up?” 

Levi says _No,_ but all that comes out is a furious grumble. It takes him a beat to try again. “No.” 

Erwin smiles at him again and leans forward to kiss him on the temple. Mike cards his hand absently through Levi’s hair when Erwin pulls away, casual, and maybe even a little aloof somehow, but still touching Levi in comforting places, so he doesn’t feel like he’s going to drown when Erwin let’s go of Levi’s hand. 

Levi watches Erwin roll his shoulder, and then pause to take his arm off before he retrieves a little toiletries bag from his underwear drawer. 

He is only gone for a few seconds but it feels like an actual eternity; Levi almost resents Mike for keeping him comfortable while Erwin is gone. Almost. Mike lazily cards his fingers through Levi’s hair and watches Erwin too. 

Erwin keeps a number of useful things in that bag, but the first thing he takes out is a packet of wipes so he can clean the mess off Levi’s skin without Levi having to get out of bed. It is rare that Levi doesn’t demand a shower after sex, but he’s fairly sure he couldn’t stand up right now if he tried. Erwin’s touch nearly makes him groan, he’d missed it so badly. Erwin and Mike nudge and roll Levi over until he’s sprawled, stomach down, on Erwin’s side of the bed, face pressed into Erwin’s pillow. 

Erwin cleans Levi up and Levi feels like he’s melting into the mattress. 

“Fuck, look what you did,” Erwin mumbles, rubbing the back of his hand over the curve of Levi’s ass when he says it. “He’s already got bruises.” 

“Shit,” Mike says, sounding panicked. “I--uh--”

“No, no, don’t move,” Erwin tells him. He’s sitting on his knees between both of them, and Levi watches Mike look up from Levi’s abused backside to Erwin’s face and go very still. 

Erwin says, “He likes it.” 

Levi makes a little sound of assent and adjusts his head on the pillow. 

When Erwin has finished wiping Levi’s ass and thighs clean, he shifts toward Mike and Levi feels a strange emotion shoot through his chest. It’s overwhelming and it takes Levi long enough to work out what it is that the lump in his throat begins to feel alarmingly like tears. 

It’s jealousy. But it’s also bone deep contentment and arousal and an indescribable fondness that grows every time he looks at Erwin. 

Erwin puts his knees on either side of Mike’s and Levi watches Mike’s cheeks turn bright pink when he realizes what Erwin is doing. He tries for bravado, pushes Erwin’s hand away and mumbles, “Erwin, stop. You don’t have ta--”

Levi makes a sound in the back of his throat, a disgusted, dismissive “Tch,” that makes Mike look over at him. 

While Mike is distracted, Erwin tends to him, reaches down and wipes the lube and come from Mike’s thighs and dick and makes Mike’s eyes roll back in a surprised, begrudging display of appreciation. He lets his head fall back against the headboard and exhales slowly, shoulders going limp, and scowls when Erwin laughs at him. 

Erwin just leans forward without saying anything and kisses Mike on the jaw. 

Levi still feels terribly jealous of that kiss, and of the brush of Erwin’s fingers against Mike’s skin, but Erwin has also positioned himself so his thigh is pressed up against Levi’s side. He is a warm, solid comfort Levi can’t quite believe he needs. 

That feeling only grows when Erwin shrugs a shoulder at Mike and says, “Help me.” 

Mike watches him for an explanation and Erwin takes a massage bar out of his little bag and Levi wonders if he could cry from contentment. He can’t even pretend to be unaffected and uneager. He closes his eyes and readjusts on the pillow and grumbles very cheerfully when Erwin use the bar to rub oil into Levi’s back and thighs and ass. 

“What is that?” Mike asks as the smell of lavender and vanilla washes over Levi. He’d wrinkled his nose the first time he’d smelled that massage bar. Too floral, he said, and kinda feminine. He loves it now. The smell of lavender had become inextricably linked with Erwin, lavishing Levi with affection, with the peculiar, fuzzy glow he always felt at times like this. 

Although, he doesn’t actually have another ‘time like this’ to compare to in this instance. 

“Massage oil,” Erwin says. “There’s another in the bag.” 

The bed moves, and Levi hears Mike lift the bag from the bed at Erwin’s side. 

Mike chuckles. “You keep chocolate in here?” 

Erwin says smuggly, “Levi likes chocolate.” 

Levi starts to say something snippy, maybe something about strawberries and chocolate and Erwin being a horrible romantic, doting idiot, but the only sound he manages to make is a catlike groan while he flexes under Erwin’s hand. 

Mike says, “This smells amazing,” in a flat voice and when Levi cracks one eye, Mike is pinching a fresh massage bar in his hands and looking at it like he doesn’t understand it. 

Erwin laughs a little and says, “Use it on his wrists and arms. He was all tied up, he’s sore.” 

“You don’t fucking know,” Levi says finally. 

Erwin shushes him. Mike coaxes one of Levi’s hands out from under his head and starts rubbing his hand and arm with the massage bar, and then his huge, callused hands. He’s a little clumsier than Erwin, and a little rougher, but his fingers feel so big wrapped around Levi’s wrist that Levi doesn’t care much about the inelegance. 

It’s silent for a time. A long time. Levi actually dozes, and doesn’t come to until Erwin bends over very far and kisses the small of Levi’s back. Then he climbs out of bed, leaves Mike to return the massage bars to the toiletries bag. 

“Didn’t take you for the spa treatment type,” Mike mutters very quietly, leaning in a little toward Levi. Levi hears Erwin moving around in the bathroom. 

“S’for him,” Levi says. 

“Hmm?” 

“Pouts like a bitch if I don’t let him.” 

“Yes,” Erwin agrees from the bathroom door way. “All for me.” 

He sounds smug and amused and Levi feels himself smiling when Erwin climbs into bed again, wedges himself between Mike and Levi, and kisses Levi on the lips. He kisses Mike too-- Levi listens without opening his eyes. And then there is a brief fight with the blankets while Erwin tries to get all three of them _into_ bed rather than sprawled out on top of it. 

Levi is sure he will be a little shocked by everything in the morning. That he’d let Mike see him like that, had let someone other than Erwin touch him, and kiss him, and fuck him, and massage his hands. 

Levi isn’t sure when the light went off. He’s thirsty but he can’t bring himself to reach for his water bottle. 

Erwin is curled around Levi like a protective shell, and Mike must be curled around him, because his hand is on Levi’s shoulder, thrown over Erwin’s back. 

It’s quiet for a moment, and Levi can hear both of them breathing. It’s a little strange, knowing someone else is in the room. 

There is a long slow inhale then, and Erwin snickers. “Did you just smell me?” 

“Shh,” Mike grumbles. “I like the way you smell.” 

Levi says, “Fucking freak.” 

Mike doesn’t hesitate when he whispers back, “You like it.” 

And. Well. 

That’s true. 

Levi does like it. 

He likes it a lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://ellabesmirched.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ellabesmirched)


End file.
